gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberator
Wasted Busted Old Oriental Gentleman dies |reward = $40,000 |unlocks = Waka-Gashira Wipeout! |unlockedby = Evidence Dash |todo = Go ' jack a Colombian gang car, so you can infiltrate the hideout, head north you'll find one in Fort Staunton. Rescue the Old Oriental Gentleman. Stop hanging around, get a Colombian gang car and rescue Love's associate. (If Claude gets a Cartel Cruiser and gets out from it before infiltrating Colombian Cartel's hideout) The Old Oriental Gentleman must be in one of the garages... Take the Old Oriental Gentleman back to Donald Love's building. }} Liberator is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by media tycoon Donald Love from his offices in the Bedford Point district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude goes to see Donald Love, who thanks him for dealing with a "personal matter". He also informs Claude of knowing an "Old Oriental Gentleman" who is now kidnapped by the Colombian Cartel and he wants Claude to rescue him from a Cartel compound in Aspatria. Realizing that the only way to enter the compound is by entering with a Cartel Cruiser, Claude goes to Fort Staunton, steals one, drives to the compound and is automatically allowed inside the compound, but is quickly recognized by the Colombians. Claude quickly reacts and takes all the Colombians out before finding the Old Oriental Gentleman in one of several garages (in each of which at least one Cartel member is hiding). Once all the Colombians are dead, he gets in a car with the Oriental Gentleman and takes him back to Donald Love, completing the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go 'jack' a Columbian gang car, so you can infiltrate the hideout, head north and you'll find one in Fort Staunton *Rescue the Old Oriental Gentleman *Take the Old Oriental Gentleman back to Donald Love's building Gallery Walkthrough Liberator-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives to meet the important businessman Ray Machowski mentioned at the Love Media Building in Bedford Point. The man turns out to be Donald Love, who welcomes Claude and thanks him for helping Donald with a personal matter. Liberator-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Donald tells Claude that from his experience, a man like him could be very helpful and be more loyal than several, as a team of men can get greedy. Liberator-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Donald informs Claude of a friend who was kidnapped by the Colombian Cartel. Liberator-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Donald claims that he has paid a ransom for the freeing of his friend, but the Cartel require a larger sum than they first asked. Liberator-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Donald hires Claude to rescue his friend. Liberator-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude is tasked with stealing a Cartel gang car, infiltrating their compound in Aspatria and rescuing the Old Oriental Gentleman. Liberator-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude driving to Newport to steal a Cartel Cruiser. Liberator-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude stealing a Cartel Cruiser. Liberator-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|After stealing the gang car, Claude has to drive to the Cartel compound and rescue the Old Oriental Gentleman. Liberator-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude infiltrating the compound. Liberator-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|After the Cartel gangsters recognize Claude, mayhem ensues in the compound. Liberator-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|After killing all the Cartel gangsters on the outside, Claude has to find the Oriental Gentleman in one of the several garages. Liberator-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude opens the garage door to find a Cartel gangster guarding the Oriental Gentleman, who immediately opens fire on Claude. Liberator-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|After killing the Cartel gangster guarding the Gentleman, Claude has to take the old man to safety. Liberator-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude and the Oriental Gentleman heading back to the Love Media Building. Liberator-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Claude and the Oriental Gentleman arriving at the building. Liberator-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|The Oriental Gentleman walking inside after Claude drops him off. Liberator-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia * While it is possible to enter the Cartel compound without a Cartel Cruiser by jumping over the gate using a large vehicle, the compound remains empty and non-interactive until the player is driving a Cartel Cruiser. * The Oriental Gentleman that Claude must rescue in this mission also appears in the game's intro cutscene. He was kidnapped when the Colombian Cartel stopped the SWAT van that Claude and 8-Ball were in. * The same compound appears in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories mission Shogun Showdown, which was once owned by the Yakuzas. * This is the only time where Cartel Cruisers are parked inside the compound. Navigation }}de:Die Befreiungsaktion (III) es:El Liberador Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III